


Gara-Gara Gabriel

by teruuuuuuuu



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fluff... maybe?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruuuuuuuu/pseuds/teruuuuuuuu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang Tazaki, Kaminaga, dan Gabriel si merpati di suatu sore yang tenang.





	Gara-Gara Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game hanya milik Yanagi Koji seorang. Selain hiburan, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Terimakasih kepada Annashya untuk prompt dalam fanfiksi ini. Maafkan kalau eksekusinya ga menggigit. Semoga suka~ untuk kalian semua juga, selamat membaca~

Sore hari yang boleh dibilang tenang mendadak diusik oleh bunyi knalpot bising dan bunyi kendaraan roda dua yang digas dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kalau kata anak zaman sekarang, _alay banget!_

Ketika deru kendaraan roda itu semakin mendekat, barulah kita dapat melihat dengan jelas si pengendara _alay_ yang merusak ketenangan di sore hari itu.

Ya. _The one and only_ Kaminaga.

Salah satu anak kos di rumah kos bapak Yuuki yang terkenal ganteng (Hatano dan Miyoshi akan muntah bila mendengar ini), disukai semua orang dari semua rentang usia ("Memangnya aku Amari?" kilahnya pada satu hari yang terik), dan keren.

Memakai jaket kulit warna hitam, kemeja putih pas badan, dan tak lupa kacamata hitam, Kaminaga melajukan motornya mendekati rumah kos.

Sedang asyik berkendara sambil sesekali menebar pesona pada siapa saja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya - baik pria maupun wanita - tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang berwarna putih bersih menghalangi pemandangan Kaminaga,membatasi jangkauan pandang sang pemuda yang langsung goyah dengan tangan berusaha menahan setir motor kesayangan. Terdengar bunyi kepakan dari sesuatu yang berwarna putih tersebut, yang kelihatannya masih ingin membatasi lingkup penglihatan Kaminaga.

"Heh- aduh! Minggir, minggir! Jangan halangi aku---"

**BRUK!**

Kaminaga ambruk bersama motor kebanggaan yang kalau dililihat-lihat, lumayan besar modelnya. Nasib baik ia buru-buru melompat dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan, daripada harus tertindih kuda besi kesayangan.

" _Itte!_ "

Kaminaga merutuk saat ia merasakan sengatan rasa sakit pada lengan dan kaki kirinya - sisi tubuh yang ia daratkan pada aspal yang keras nan panas. Kaminaga yakin, dalam beberapa jam ke depan akan ada bekas luka-luka lecet dan biru di sepanjang sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan..."

Kaminaga mengerjap. Suara bariton itu amat sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang berasal dari pemuda bermata sipit teman sekosnya. Tazaki.

Wajah Kaminaga berubah cerah. Ah, betapa senangnya ternyata Tazaki - orang yang sudah lama disukainya - bergerak cepat untuk menghampirinya, menanyakan keadaannya. Memastikan Kaminaga cepat ditangani sebelum luka-lukanya semakin parah.

Tazaki, _ich liebe dich!_

"... Gabriel?"

_WHAT?_ Sesuatu yang diucapkan Tazaki memaksa Kaminaga yang sudah di awang-awang untuk kembali lagi ke bumi. Barusan Tazaki menyebutkan nama siapa? Gabriel? Kaminaga mengalihkan atensi pada Tazaki yang sedang mengelus bulu putih bersih seekor burung merpati. Burung merpati yang sangat suka hinggap di pundak Tazaki. Burung merpati yang sama yang rupanya telah menyebabkan Kaminaga jatuh dan mencium tanah air.

_Si kampret_ , rutuk Kaminaga dalam hati. _Aku terjatuh seperti ini dan yang ia cemaskan malah merpatinya?!_

"OI, TAZAKI!"

Suara lantang Kaminaga membuat Tazaki berbalik arah dan menatap pemuda yang dengan susah payah bangkit dan terseok-seok berjalan ke arahnya, dengan mulut bergumam cepat dan raut wajah kesal. Tazaki bergantian menatap Gabriel dan Kaminaga, lalu paham akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaminaga?"

"NANYANYA TELAT!"

Tazaki menghembuskan napas, tersenyum. Dihampirinya Kaminaga dan dikalungkannya lengan pemuda berambut coklat itu ke bahunya, sementara Gabriel hinggap di atas kepala Tazaki.

"Maafkan aku. Masuk dulu, kita bersihkan luka-lukamu. Nanti aku akan minta tolong Amari untuk mengurus motormu."

"O- oh. Oke. _Thanks_ , Tazaki!"

Dalam hati Kaminaga bersyukur karena dipapah oleh sang pujaan hati, yang nantinya akan melewatkan waktu hanya berdua dengannya sembari membersihkan luka-lukanya.  Gara-gara Gabriel, Kaminaga jadi bisa punya _quality time_ bersama orang yang disukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Ya, tapi untuk bisa dinotis sama Tazaki, kau tidak harus menghalangi pandanganku, Gabriel. Aku 'kan, sedang mengendarai mot-- ADUH KENAPA MALAH MEMATUK BEKAS LUKAKU??!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca~


End file.
